Dark Sacrifice
by Eitriarch
Summary: Raenef secretly loves Eclipse and Eclipse loves Raenef. But how will Krayon's feelings fit in?
1. Chapter 1

HEY! IT'S ME! I bet all of you thought I fell off a cliff and died or something! Well I've decided to come back and this time with a Demon Diary story. I hope my writing skills have improved since my last story so here it goes!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN DEMON DIARY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Once more, Lord Raenef could you please demonstrate the triple dark arrow technique I have just shown you?" the dark haired demon Eclipse asked his master. Of course, as always, Raenef was not paying attention but instead stared deeply into his teacher's eyes. "Lord Raenef? Did you hear me?" Eclipse moved closer to the table and Raenef's eyes followed his every move. "RAENEF!" he shouted and the young demon lord's eyes opened wider.  
  
"W-what is it, Eclipse?" Raenef asked quickly.  
  
Eclipse sighed. "Why don't we stop for the day? You often tend to wear me out."  
  
Raenef heard Eclipse's saddened tone and felt bad, "No! I'll pay attention this time!" Eclipse took a few steps and disappeared. "Eclipse! I order you to come back!" there was no reply so Raenef transported himself to his room. Since the lesson had been late that night, Raenef put on his nightshirt (boy form of nightgown^^) and lay in bed. "I wish Eclipse was here with me." He said, barely above a whisper. "Then we could." NO! He thought, I shouldn't be thinking of these things! Eclipse would never approve of my thoughts for him.  
  
Raenef heard the door opening and began to pretend he were asleep. The footsteps stopped at the side of his bed and he heard his teacher's voice say, "Oh, Master Raenef." Eclipse put his hand on the back of the demon lords leg and kept trailing up higher and higher. "You are so beautiful, my dear lord." As he said that, Raenef felt as if his heart was just pounding out of his chest. After a few more seconds, Eclipse removed his hand and left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly.  
  
Raenef sat up, not believing what had just happened. Did Eclipse feel the same way about him? Raenef laughed and couldn't help but wonder. In fact, Eclipse was the only thing he could even think about. He probably would have stayed up all hours of the night if someone hadn't come along and ruined it. Once again, he heard footsteps but this time, they were not from his beloved Eclipse but instead the Demon Lord Krayon.  
  
"Hello, Raenef," Krayon said, "I have been watching you for some time now." Raenef swallowed hard. He must have known what happened. "I saw your little incident earlier with Eclipse." He moved his face closer to Raenef, "And I didn't like it one bit."  
  
"I'm sorry." Raenef said, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"You see, I've had my eye on your teacher Eclipse for quite awhile," he pushed young Raenef up to the wall by his bed. "Which means I want you to stay away from him, because if you don't," he lightly licked Raenef's neck, "There will be consequences."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it so tell me what you thought.. BY REVIEWING!!! And if you haven't already guessed, YES there will be a lemon.hehehehehehehe 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Yeah. You guys have been waiting a while. Okay. I'm going to write now. I don't own Demon Diary..but I wish I did...Oh and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. It makes me so happy to know I have fans again^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Raenef sat on the edge of his bed. Instead of his normal feeling of happiness, the demon lord was overwhelmed with depression. He stood from the bed and felt sick to his stomach. "Eclipse." he mumbled.  
  
Eclipse just happened to be passing when he heard Raenef. As soon as he saw his master, he knew something was wrong with him. "Is something the matter, my lord?"  
  
Raenef glanced up in surprise but then quickly looked back down. "No, it's nothing."  
  
Eclipse smiled, "You know you can tell me anything." Raenef nodded. "If anyone is hurting you in some way-"  
  
With that, Raenef burst into tears and embraced Eclipse. All he wanted was to have Eclipse to himself and Krayon was preventing that from ever happening. "I just don't feel well." He said and let Eclipse go.  
  
"Maybe if you get your bath, you will feel better, lord." Eclipse suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Raenef answered but knew nothing could heal his aching heart. He then whispered, "I love you, Eclipse." as he went outside to the small lake. Raenef took off his nightshirt and sat near the water's edge. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them when he felt a pair of cold hands close around his neck. Instantly he knew Krayon was back.  
  
"You have disobeyed me," Krayon said, pulling Raenef close against his body. The young demon lord had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming but Krayon wasn't about to put up with that. He turned Raenef around and said," Remove your hand." Krayon put his arms around Raenef's thin waist and felt his soft skin. "And open your mouth."  
  
"NO!" Raenef shouted and wished that Eclipse were there to save him.  
  
"Do it or I will use your other body parts to find my pleasure." Krayon said calmly.  
  
Raenef finally gave into the Elder's wishes, pressed his lips against Krayon's and opened his mouth. Krayon took this as an opportunity and stuck his tongue in Raenef's mouth, moving it around every curve and corner to make sure he was getting the most out of it. After he felt he had enough of Raenef's crying and whimpering, he stopped and ran his hand down his partner's backside. "Had enough?"  
  
Raenef couldn't even look at Krayon in the eye, "Yes." He could barely say.  
  
"I'll only keep coming if you do it again." He said, giving Raenef another quick kiss. He stood up and got out of the water. With a snap of his fingers, his clothes appeared back on his body. As he glanced back at the demon lord's painful expression one last time, he couldn't help but feel a passionate sort of bond towards him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I don't know if any of you guys liked that because I thought it was fairly boring. And no. The lemon was not in this chapter if you're still searching for it on this page. THAT'S NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

HI! I had a nice long break from typing....and all of you probably hate me! But that's okay because I know I will be spared until after the story is finished. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR....LEMON!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Raenef," said Eclipse in concern as he watched his young master stare at his food. "You haven't eaten in days. You are beginning to worry me."  
  
"I'm fine," Raenef answered dully as he stood up to leave.  
  
Eclipse came to him and put his hand on Raenef's shoulder and smiled, "I said you could tell me anything and I know there is something wrong."  
  
Raenef smiled too, the first time since Krayon had came. He looked into his teacher's eyes and felt his knees become weak, making it hard for him to stand up. Raenef wanted to kiss Eclipse like he had with Krayon except only with love and not fear. But then he looked away to prevent it from happening. "There isn't anything wrong. I'm going to my room now." Instantly, he was in his room. The first thing he did was lock the door, knowing that Krayon could still get in, but it made him feel better anyway.  
  
Raenef spent hours in his room, wondering how he could keep Krayon away and still be with Eclipse. Just as he was about to go out and tell Eclipse everything that had been going on, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Raenef asked with his voice shaking, hoping it wasn't Krayon.  
  
"You have a visitor," Raenef recognized the voice as Eclipse's and opened the door. "He is waiting outside for you."  
  
The demon lord didn't know what to expect since he had never had visitors before. Raenef transported himself outside only to come face to face with his fear, "Krayon?! What are you doing here? I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Krayon didn't look very happy, almost sad, as he grabbed Raenef's arm and in seconds they were both in a dark empty room.  
  
"What did you bring me here for?" Raenef asked and repeated, "I didn't do anything."  
  
"I know," Krayon replied. He could tell Raenef was nervous and so was he at the same time. "I only wanted to be with you again."  
  
Raenef, not being very smart in the first place, was confused, "I don't understand...."  
  
Krayon suddenly appeared behind him and he put his long fingers around the demon lord's neck and he shivered, "Krayon,....I didn't do anything.....wrong."  
  
The older demon lord put his head on the younger's shoulders and moved his hands down. "I'm sorry." He felt the soft fabric of Raenef's shirt and slowly began unbuttoning it. To his surprise, Raenef didn't try to struggle even once although he did feel the boy's muscles tense as he ran his hands down his small abs.  
  
Raenef didn't know what to think. He knew Krayon wanted to go to the next level with him but he didn't know how since it was the first time anyone had wanted something like this from him. He decided just to let his natural instincts take over and the next thing he knew, he was pulling Krayon down onto the cold floor with him.  
  
Krayon couldn't wait any longer and began kissing Raenef's chest. Both of their breathing quickened and Raenef felt dizzy. As soon as he felt that he could move without getting sick, he removed Krayon's shirt as well. Krayon stopped for a moment to catch his breath and looked down at his partner. When he thought he was ready to go on he unzipped Raenef's pants and slipped them off. Next he got rid of his and laid down on Raenef, feeling his warm skin against his body.  
  
Raenef put his hands around Krayon's hips and began moving his hands around, trying to touch every part of Krayon that he could. Of course the elder had the same idea and felt Raenef's inner thighs and he involuntarily jumped from the coldness if Krayon's hands. Next Krayon moved down so his head was where his hands had been previously and started to move his tongue across Raenef's soft flesh. Excited, Raenef released his fluid. Krayon didn't hesitate to lick that as well.  
  
"Krayon!" Raenef moaned, grabbing Krayon's head and pulling him closer. Raenef never felt this aroused in his life and wanted more. Krayon could tell what the boy was thinking and as carefully as he could, entered Raenef. The demon lord let out a small cry of pain and grasped onto the elder's shoulders.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Krayon asked.  
  
"I think," Raenef answered and then moaned, "Please just go on!" Not being able to wait anyway, Krayon thrust into his partner, making them both gasp. He soon started doing it multiple times slowly but both of them wanted more than that so Krayon began going faster and faster with each turn. Finally, the pain became so great that with one last thrust, Krayon stopped. Both of them were covered in sweat and Raenef had tears falling down his face.  
  
Krayon licked away a tear and whispered, "It's okay now, Raenef. It's all over." He put his tongue in Raenef's mouth and began kissing him. "I love you, Krayon," Raenef said in between, "I love you so much."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO.....what did you think? That's the first time I've ever put a lemon on well, anything although it is not my first one *mischievous look* 


End file.
